Herobrine (Animator vs Animation)
Herobrine is the main antagonist of Animation vs. Minecraft, the fifth entry in the Animator vs. Animation series. It is a hostile Minecraft entity that possesses Red and tries to steal Minecraft for itself, then take over the Animator's computer. History ''Animation vs. Minecraft'' The Second Coming is wandering around the Animator's computer when it discovers the icon for the game Minecraft. It finds it can use this item to build and play Minecraft directly on the desktop, and proceeds to make a house. Blue, Green, and Yellow show up, and the Second Coming allows them to play and create as well. Red joins in, admiring all of the creations that its friends have built. Yellow offers the Minecraft item to Red. However, when Red goes to grab it, Red suddenly freezes. It begins acting different, lurching towards Yellow and punching it in the face. Red steals the Minecraft item and begins holding it tightly. When the other stick figures come over to see what is wrong, Red uses the item to fight them, beating Yellow and the Second Coming, trapping Blue in a box, and throwing primed TNT at Green. Red then escapes into the computer's storage folders. The Second Coming and the others prepare for combat by crafting tools and armor, then follow Red. In the folder, they come across hostile mob spawners and are forced to fight off armies of Minecraft zombies, skeletons, and a Creeper. They survive, then find there is a hole in one of the windows then can travel through. After mining through, they fight off more mobs before finding Red, hunched over and gripping the Minecraft icon item. The Second Coming approaches and tries to question Red, but it simply attacks with stone blocks and knocks the Second Coming away. Yellow tries next, but is also knocked back. Green attempts an attack with a pickaxe, mining through Red's attacks and eventually hitting it. Green tries to take the item away, but Red stands back up and begins glitching, revealing that Herobrine is controlling it. Herobrine then makes Red create a giant stone stick figure and attack. Blue tries to fight it off with arrows, but fails. Yellow attempts to use TNT to destroy it, but Red extinguishes all of the explosives. The stick figures then try using their pickaxes to break it, but Herobrine transforms the stone figure into an obsidian one and begins ruthlessly and repeatedly stomping on the stick figures, almost killing them. The Second Coming tries to fight back, but the obsidian figure grabs it and begins slamming it against the ground, ending by throwing it into a wall. The stick figures run, but Herobrine/Red is close behind. The stick figures try to regroup and reequip themselves, but they are out of food and all of their tools and armor are broken. However, the Second Coming refuses to back down, inspiring the others to do the same, using only non-weapons. Herobrine/Red arrive, and Green and Yellow use fishing rods to restrain the obsidian figure. The Second Coming uses a minecart to make the giant trip, and Blue plants a tree under the falling figure's head, bursting through the obsidian and throwing Red/Herobrine into the air. The Second Coming tries to get the item, but is stopped by Herobrine grabbing its leg and tripping it. However, Yellow, Green, and Blue come to the Second Coming's aid and push, tackle, and distract Herobrine/Red so that the Second Coming can grab the Minecraft item and throw it into the computer's recycling bin, deleting Minecraft from the computer. The computer returns to normal, and Red begins convulsing. Herobrine begins lurching out of Red's body. With Minecraft deleted, Herobrine is too, and Herobrine finally collapses out of Red's body and dies with a shriek. Red returns to normal, and the other stick figures gratefully hug their returned friend. "The Rediscovery" In the Animation vs. Minecraft short episode "The Rediscovery", the stick figures come across the Minecraft icon item again (presumably reinstalled by the Animator), and are reluctant to try it out again. After building a trap composing of the same items used in the previous videos, they give it to Red, who begins acting strange, only to reveal it was just a prank. The stick figures proceed to use the item many times later, with no sign of Herobrine again. It is unknown if it was revived with the game or not. Personality Herobrine is extremely violent and hostile, and will stop at nothing to have the power of creation and the rule of both Minecraft and the computer all to itself. It attacks in brutal and painful fashions, and is unrelenting until it kills those who oppose it. Gallery Images Hero.png Snip20181113_1.png|Red possessed by Herobrine. Snip20181113_3.png RedHerobrineCorrupted2.png|Herobrine expelled from Red's body. herobrinedeath.png|Herobrine's death. Videos Animation vs. Minecraft (original) The Rediscovery - AVM Shorts Episode 1 Navigation Category:Possessor Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Game Changer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Genderless Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Monster Master Category:Noncorporeal Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Posthumous Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased